


Real

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Imperfectly Perfect Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their sexy rhythm was accompanied by a ridiculously out of place, nerve-grating, high-pitched moan and groan.





	Real

On a particularly hard thrust, Rose moaned. 

And was promptly interrupted by a loud squeak. She giggled.

The Doctor halted his hips. “If you keep laughin’, we’ll never finish.”

“Sorry!” She covered her face, still giggling into her palms. “It’s such a funny noise!”

In their rush to disrobe, the Doctor’s jacket had landed on the cushion behind her. Before Rose had been able to push it to the floor, he’d tackled her on top of it. Both his jacket and the sofa were leather. Every time he pounded into her, the two materials slid together. And creaked. Or squeaked. Their sexy rhythm was accompanied by a ridiculously out of place, nerve-grating, high-pitched moan and groan.

It was hysterical.

“Right then.” The Doctor swiftly sat and pulled her onto his lap. “There. Noise gone.”

Rose smiled and kissed his lips in apology. His nails dug into her hips as she began to swirl, breath coming in harsh pants when she tightened around him. He shifted to plant his feet more firmly on the ground.

The leather rubbed against his sweaty thigh.

_Groooooooooooan._ _Squeak_. And then a sticky _pop_ as his skin pulled free.

Rose burst into laughter once more, falling forward to rest her head on his chest. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably. Sighing in defeat, the Doctor sagged back further into the cushions. Then he started chuckling, too, unable to resist the comedy of the situation. After a few more moments of giggling, Rose quieted and snuggled more comfortably against him.

“Guess the mood’s thoroughly ruined.” The Doctor swept her hair away from her face and kissed her brow. “Should we move to the bedroom?”

“Probably,” she agreed, straightening to look at him, eyes dancing in mirth. And then a tender smile softened her features. “I love you.”

“I love you, too," he declared. “What have I done to earn your esteem at the moment?”

“Nothin’.” She shrugged and bit her lip. “S’just… I’ve never been able to laugh through sex before.”

“Not usually a good sign, laughter.”

Rose shook her head. “But it is. It means I trust you. And it’s real.” She placed her palm on his chest, feeling his double heartbeat. “It’s intimacy. I feel secure. Completely loved. I’ve never been this comfortable with anyone.”

He grinned. “Me neither.”

Leaning forward, Rose met him halfway in a deep snog and resumed the motion of her hips. They laughed a few more times. But it didn’t make it any less perfect.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
